


SCP (Proxies x Reader)

by LovesSimple



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, SCP Foundation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesSimple/pseuds/LovesSimple
Summary: *This will be a combination of the creepypasta, Marbel Hornets and SCP.*You had always hated the foundation. Using you and your abilities as if you were a pawn they prioritized themselves over everyone else beneath them. Throwing away lives as if they had no meaning. They cared more about containing and learning about SCPs than neutralizing the one that are threats. After twelve years of imprisonment you are taken away by three men each sporting a mask. You learn that they are a part of a organization called Creepypasta and their goals clashes with the foundations ideals. Will you be able to fit in with the duo and fight for what you believe in or risk hiding from the foundation for the rest of your life.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Item #: SCP-■■■■

Object Class: Safe

Special Containment Procedure: SCP-■■■■ is to be contained in a normal human cell. Constant surveillance and guards posted around the containment cell is mandatory due to the beneficial properties of SCP-■■■■. Further research and experimentation are needed to fully understand the extent and limitations of this scp. All experiments must be approved by at least three level five personal. No dangerous experiments are permitted at this time due to the possibility of harming SCP-■■■■. All personal must be accompanied by at least one guard until this anomaly is fully understood.

Description: SCP-■■■■ appears to be a female human child around the age of eight. Description of physical appearance includes [Redacted]. It is unknown at this time if SCP-■■■■ can age or even inflict any damage to personal outside the range of a normal human child. It was concluded that SCP-■■■■ appears to be sapient understanding and conversing with research staff although at a level of a normal child. It seems to know both how to read and count although the full extent to its knowledge is unknown. 

Scp-■■■■ was found near ■■■■■ when SCP-012 was in the process of being moved to containment. It was first thought to be a normal civilian from ■■■■ and the administration of Class-C amnestics was considered. It was then observed that the said entity proceeded to approach SCP-012 with no observed signs of the impulse to add to the paper. The only noted injury was a paper cut received by SCP-012.

It has later been observed that SCP-■■■■ is immune to all mind-altering SCPs along with spacial anomalies such as SCP-026. The only danger posed by other SCPs is physical harm. Most seem to not even acknowledged SCP-■■■■ although that is not always the case. Further studies must be done in order to fully understand the properties of SCP-■■■■ and possibly in the future utilize it for foundation purposes‐.

‐---------------

Footsteps were heard approaching the metal door with a slight pause before a distinct click was heard from the outside. Once the card was swiped through and access granted the door opened just enough for the two figures to walk through before it abruptly closed leaving no way to leave without the help of the people in the observation deck. Before the doors stood two males both strikingly different in both appearance and attitude. The first wore a white lab coat unbuttoned revealing a blue long sleeve sweater and blue Jean pants. He looked to be approaching his forties with his kind brown eyes and untamed black hair lightly sprinkled with sliver almost unnoticeable under the bright florescent light. A kind smile rested on his face showing the full extent of both laugh and stress lines that added greatly to his kind appearance. The other male wore protective gear covering both his head and torso. The helmet concealed all facial features only slightly toned arms and legs along with a flat broad chest as any indicator of the gender of the individual. In the arms lay a loaded rifle with the same symbol as the one on the guard's uniform.

Dr.■■■■ stepped further into the room leaving the armed guard to stand by the door. After all, there really was no harm associated with SCP■■■. Stopping in the middle of the room he observed the small form huddled on the small cot. The only thing present in the room due to the difficulty of getting approved items to SCPs. SCP-049 had to wait months before research materials were provided and it was no different from this one.

Hearing the sound of footsteps stop the form on the bed moved to peek out from under the thin sheets covering its body. They looked like a normal human child around the age of eight with [Redacted].

Seeing that attention was directed his way Dr.■■■ smiled crouching down slightly to become eye level to the little girl on the bed. "Why hello there dear my name is ■■■■ and I'll be your new doctor." Hearing this she sat up moving her back to the wall trying to get as far away as possible. For the first time since experimentation with Dr.Newmon leading the research she spoke.

"I want my Mommy." Tears welled up in her eyes slowly overflowing down her cheeks and neck into the fabric of her dress.

"I know you do dear and you will eventually get to see her but right now we need to learn from you." He knew it was a lie. The only way she would be able to get out is if there was a containment breach and even then the probability of her escape was highly unlikely. Her parents were most likely questioned and the given amnestics so that they wouldn't remember having a kid but the port kid didn't need to know that.

He had studied quite a few SCPs during his time with the foundation some seemingly safe while others were blatantly dangerous but this case has to be the hardest one yet. All he saw was a scared little girl who wanted to go home more than anything.

Pressing herself harder into the wall she began to cry hysterically. "N-no! Please no! I don't want to see any more monsters!"

"Oh no dear no monsters today. I thought something more along the lines of coloring." Pulling a few sheets of paper out of his pocket along with a box of crayons he presented them to her. Hearing the proposal she began to calm down still sniffling and clutching her blanket. 

"Really?"

"Really my dear," he called out. Sitting down he scooted the supplies to her waiting for her to gain the courage to make her way towards him. Usually, such activities such as this were prohibited and professionalism was mandatory but the higher-ups had made a few exceptions for SCP-■■■■.

"W-what happened to the other doctor," she asked finally gaining the confidence to sit in front of him and start coloring.

"I'm not really sure but you'll be seeing a lot more of me from now on," he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes not that the child in front of him noticed. Of course, he knew the situation surrounding him. He was still technically over this study, in fact, he was currently in the observation room watching them not that anyone in the room could see. She had just associated Dr.Newmon with testing which had caused her mental health to deteriorate. Seeing the harm it could do they had him assigned to be a counselor of sorts in order to keep her happy. Hell, the only reason why he was picked for this job was that he worked with kids before being recruited into the SCP foundation.

Seeing her form relax he felt now was a good time to ask a few questions. Looking down he noticed a few papers and crayons pushed in his directions. Picking up one he joined her in coloring. "Can you tell me a little about yourself?" Looking up from her task she gave him a big smile. "My name is ■■■ and I'm eight and a half years old."

"It is very nice to meet you ■■■! I'm wondering if you know why the monsters don't seem interested in you like they are with other people?"

"I don't know. I told Mommy about monsters under my bed but she never believed me. After a while I found out that the monsters weren't out to get me so I just learned to invite them."

Dr.■■■ began writing down notes on the clip board in his hands not worrying to much about all the detail due to the other doctors watching also taking notes. 

Watching her a little longer and not wanting to press her to much on the matter of 'monsters' he watched her draw and color pictures. Everything about her consistent with a normal child her age except for the now obvious fact that most SCPs had no effect on her. This fact alone had the higher ups interested. She could be used for so many things and save so many lives. But her value was her down fall. Something so valuable to them could very easily slip through their grasp. She could die, escape, or even be stolen from them. Everyone on this case was under tight surveillance and any small mudane mistake could cost them their lives.

At the end of the day they learned nothing new about SCP-■■■. Further testing would be continued and the idea of incorporating her into site ■■■ has been brought up but still needs 05 approval. He hoped for the best for her. Once the foundation sunk it's claws into you it was almost impossible to get out.

***This is a story idea I've had for a bit. It's going to be a creepypasta and SCP cross over featuring Toby, Masky, and Hoodie. The whole theme of this story will be freeing good SCPs and neutralizing bad ones. This will obviously be against the foundations wishes so it'll be an interesting set up. Also anyone who happens upon this is strongly encouraged to comment any SCP they would like to see in this story. You are welcome to suggest as many as you like and if you feel up to it you can also tell me if you'd like your suggested SCP to be neutralized or saved. They can also join the Creepypastas if you'd like.**


	2. Overview

(Y/n): Pros- Is not affected by spacial or mind-altering SCPs and had a decreased chance of experiencing hostility from SCPs. Can 'share' theses abilities with anyone as long as skin to skin contact is made. 

Cons- Once skin contact is lost you are no longer able to 'share' your abilities for the next twenty-four hours with that person. You are not guaranteed to be spared from hostile encounters with SCPs. If you are stressed or tired mind-altering SCPs may have an effect on you although it is rare.

Weapon: Sickle/Scythe

Rank: New recruit in the Proxy Mobile Task Force (MTF)

Tobias Rogers: Pros- Has the ability to persuade both people and SCPs to fight for their cause. He is the main recruiter for the creepypastas. Has the ability to remove negative consequences from some SCPs. Is able to use these SCPs at any time once they are converted. 

Cons- Converted items can still harm anyone other than Toby. Although unlikely recruited SCPs can turn against the Creepypastas and their cause. 

Weapon: Twin Axes

Tim (Masky): Pros- Has the ability to inflict damage on any SCPs, stop regeneration, and kill 'immortal' SCPs through use of melee attacks and his weapons. Any weapon created by him can also do this and be wielded by anyone. Can repair any weapon back into mint condition. He is able to neutralize non-sapient SCPs although it is a difficult and long process.

Cons- His weapons although extremely strong still go through wear and tear and can break. Once broken they lose all abilities. It takes him a significant amount of time to both repair and make new weapons.

Weapon: Pipe with a blade attached to one end

Rank: Team Leader

Brian (Hoodie): Pro- Has the ability to 'know' information about an SCP after being within a certain radius of it. 

Cons- It can be difficult to get within this unknown radius if the SCP is aggressive and how close he has to get differs each time. The information he obtains may not always be complete but the longer he stays within the boundary the more he learns. Once he leaves though he is unable to 'learn' more.

Slenderman: Pro- Can remove any I'll effects caused by SCPs. Had the ability to control weak-minded humans and uses them to scope out dangerous SCPs to learn more about them before sending an MTF for neutralization or to recruit it. *Note that in this case the definition of a 'weak-minded' human is one that goes against their own morals.

Cons- Cannot revive dead or heal physical injuries.

Other MFT: Smiles- Jeff, Smile Dog, Jane 

Virus: Dark Link and Ben Drowned

Nightmare: Kate the Chaser, Clockwork, Sally

Kandy: Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, Bloody Painter, Seedeater

Jane: Has a knack for saving people.

Virus MFT: Has the ability to travel through electronics and is able to remove sapience from any kind of technology.

Kate the Chaser: Best tracker

Seedeater and Smile Dog: Are able to tell if an object, person, or animal is anomalous through smell.

Eyeless Jack: Best healer for physical injuries. Can bring people back from the brink of death.

Laughing Jack: Has his own pocket dimension and can summon entities from it that look and sometimes act like children.

Notes of the Creepypasta organization: It is an organization built upon the idea that dangerous anomalies should be neutralized and ones that risk no harm to remain free from containment. Studying SCPs is not their goal so they became enemies with the foundation due to conflicting views. Members vary greatly from human to non-human and anomalous to normal.


	3. Used

You had been with the SCP Foundation for eleven years and you had hated every minute of it. From the moment they brought you here, it was all about running tests to see the full scope of your abilities. After they felt like they had learned everything there was to learn they made you into an errand girl. Your days were filled with making coffee and sorting papers something that you found rather boring.

The site you were located in kept a tight watch on you but had become more lenient due to your good behavior. It had taken you almost five years for them to let you roam the halls without an escort as you did your work. 

For years they didn't allow you outside and they still sadly, in fact, didn't. The only time you were ever allowed out was when you were required to help an MFT with the containment of an unruly SCP or the study of special anamouly but even those were on rare occasions. You haven't saw the sun in about a year and a half now.

Picking up a few stacks of papers you made your way out of the office and into the hallway. You needed to get the reports to the safe class site director before noon. Glancing up at the clock on the wall you noticed that it was only 10:45 giving you plenty of time to get everything you needed to do done before lunch.

Shifting the stack a little to the left you moved forward having your destination within site after only a few minutes. Reaching the door you held out an arm with the intention of knocking before everything went black. With that split moment of shock came the sound of your pile of papers scattering across the ground. The thought of how you needed to pick those up before someone without a high enough clearance level saw them was shattered when the door in front of you burst opened. There before you stood Dr.Brown a father figure to you ever since you had arrived, staring at you with wide frantic brown eyes.

Before you could ask him what was wrong you caught sight of the blood not only covering his torso and face but also dyed his silver hair red. "Come on we need to go! Quick!" You could barely hear him over the alarms that had turned on after the momentary blackout.

Grabbing your arm he began to sprint down the hallway with you in tow. Your only source of light came from the backup emergency lights. He stopped at an intersection glancing down both hallways not bothering to give you a glance.

"What's going on?" You struggled to be heard over all of the noise. He motioned for you to be quiet before motioning from your eyes to his before pointing away. That had always meant EXPLAIN LATER FOLLOW ME. These were something you had saw many times before when you were tasked with helping teams contain certain SCP's that your 'skillset was needed with'. His gestures snapped you into field mode something that you didn't notice all that much anymore.

Creeping up beside him you waited for him to give you an all-clear before moving down the right hallway away from the Keter section of the site. If alarms were going off then there was a high possibility that something dangerous could have gotten out. 

Moving slowly from hallway to hallway and keeping your eyes peeled you and Dr.Brown had made it all the way to the cafeteria before things got bad. Over the sound of the alarms, you could hear the sound of boots on tile. You knew from experience that encountering a foundation guard during a containment breach could be just as dangerous as a hostile SCP. They tended to get trigger happy either due to fear or the awful idea that they'd get a promotion if they killed an SCP both of which leads to demotion to D-class or more likely than not death without a trial.

Moving closer to the doctor you motioned for him to move I to the cafeteria through the doors to your right before you stopped him hearing what was inside.

"Don't look at me!" Followed by screaming and crying. You could hear the sound of something hit against the wall before you had to make the split-second choice to face the guard or the thing that resided in the food court. Hearing the footsteps approach around the corner a few strides ahead you knew you had been to slow to decide. Looks like you were going to have to take your chances with the guard.

The familiar helmet and uniform soon came around the corner. Once they saw you cowering beside the door you knew that you should've taken your chances in the food court. Your presence alone seemed to startle the guard and without much thought, he lifted the gun with the intent to shoot you. Before his finger could wrap completely around the trigger an ax embedded its self into the man's head dropping him where he stood.

Starring in shock as three male figures moved around the corner with the intent to turn towards the other set of open doors that lead to your original destination. 

"T-told you I c-could hit......"

"Wait!"

"Don't look!" 

Before you knew what was happening you rose up sprinting toward the trio and lunging towards the one with the white mask. Simultaneously the man with the black mask yanked the boy with the goggles toward his chest. Both of your actions caused a sort of pile up that would have landed you on the ground if it hadn't of been for his strong grip on the wall.

Once you knew they were out of immediate danger you closed your eyes and walked over to the other side of the hallway and closed the door. As long as no one saw his face you should all be fine. Sighing out a breath of relief you turned towards your new acquaintances.

Looking closer you saw what had made you save them in the first place although it hadn't really dawned on you until after everyone was safe. On the chest of everyone's jacket was a symbol of a circle with an x drawn threw it. An organization that Dr.Brown had always said was on our side and hated the way the foundation did things.

A hand on your shoulder pulled you out of your thoughts looking back you saw that it was your previously mentioned father figure. "Listen (y/n) I need you to go with them. There are still many like you that I need to help out of here." The males in front of you seemed to know what he meant.

" Team Smiles and Kandy are waiting for you at their designated spots," the male with the white mask spoke up. You personally were torn. It was dangerous to walk around during a containment breach especially if you don't know everything there is to know about the ones housed here. The only reason why you knew about the SCP-096 was because he was in the papers you were assigned to give to the head researcher.

Pulling him into what might be his or your last hug you held back the tears of worry. Right now you needed to do what he thought was best and if going with them was it then you would oblige. He had always looked out for you ever since he was assigned to your case. There where many times that he both fought for you to be allowed basic necessities and put his life on the line for yours. At this point, if he pointed at a cliff and told you to jump you would do so.

Pulling back you gave him a loving look before letting go and moving closer to the duo. As you were walking he ruffled your hair before giving you the same smile he had given you for years. It was the one that held so much care that it could almost mask the worry underneath. With one last shared look, he disappeared around the corner leaving you with your new companions.

Looking around you took in each of their appearances as they did the same to you. The one closest to you was the tallest. He wore a yellow hoodie with the hood pulled up and black jeans and boots. You couldn't see his facial features through his black mask with the red frown stitched on it.

The one currently still leaned back into his chest from when he reached out to pull him from the now-closed door was the shortest and youngest looking out of the group. He wore a grey hoody with striped sleeves. His hood unlike the other remained down showing off his messy light brown locks. Underneath the hoody he had the neck of a sweater pulled over what looked like a mouth guard only showing his goggles which hid his eyes leaving only the beginning of a scar on his left check that went below the whole set up. Out of the three he seemed the most approachable with an energetic appearance and the occasional twitch that seemed to go unnoticed by everyone but you.

Looking over you took in the last guy. Standing at a height just between the other two him seemed like someone you didn't want to mess around with. He held a lot more muscle mass then the other two which showed easily underneath his orange jacket. A white feminine mask covered his face but did nothing to cover the masculine vibe you were getting from him or his dark brown hair. Just like the googled male he wore a pair of blue jeans along with black boots the other two had. You were almost certain he was the leader of his little gang. 

Not caring to much for introductions at the point in time you nodded your head towards them before motioning for them that you were ready to go. You should be around the Euclide section but it was still to close to Keter containment for comfort.

Walking beside the friendliest looking individual out of the you paused as he reached down to snatch his hatchet from the guard's body. "My name's T-Tobias by the w-way. And that over there is Brian and Timothy." He pointed at the other two males as he named them off.

"Toby how many times do I have to tell you code names are pointless if you go giving are real name's out to people! And you know I don't go by Timothy anyways. How would you like it if I started calling you Tobias all the time." Tim scolded. You watched him as he slowed down to match Tobias's strides in order to smack the back of his head. All the goggles male did was laugh and rub where he had been smacked.

"For now call me Masky, this dingus Toby, and him Hoodie. Any other time I'd prefer you to call me Tim and Tobias usually just goes by Toby all the time." You nodded your head in understanding. It was such a weird site the see the three males who were now in front of you bickering like old friends during a containment breach. I mean even with your abilities you had enough sense to be scared.

Not too long into your journey you were stopped by a door that you needed a level four key card to get into. "Hey, I don't think....." You were cut off by the door opening for them.

"Nothing to worry about sweetheart. We know a couple of guys who have a knack for security systems." Toby slouched over your shoulders as he spoke up.

"Watch your step," you were warned by Brian. It was the first time you heard him talk since you had met the group. His voice had a nice dark richness to it that was completely different from both Tim's normal sounding voice and Toby's higher-pitched one.

"Thank you," you replied as you stepped over dead foundation personnel. You wondered if the 'shy guy' got them? You became more alert at the thought. You definitely didn't want anybody else to get hurt or killed. Following in behind Brian you were unable to stop from running into his back when he stopped abruptly. 

"Hey, why'd you..."

"Run!" Was all you heard before you were pushed around by Brian and yanked in the direction of the door.

*So what SCP would you like seeing them run away from? Also, I changed the previous chapter a little so if you haven't looked back on it I would (4/15/2020).*


	4. Little to Close for Comfort

You had ran for what felt like forever, hand tightly clasped within Brian's. In the heat of the moment neither of you had thought to let the other one go. Realizing that you all needed a breather Tim signaled for you all to stop. Looking around nothing looked familiar. The walls were still the same plain white and the emergency lights still flickered above but the name plates for the doors didn't seem familiar.

Looking up you could barely read the sign that hung above you and your companions. Squinting you made out the words 'Humanoid Containment Sector'. Looking around you noticed that the real reason why you all had stopped was because you had arrived at a dead end. 

Hearing the fall of footsteps the four of you tensed. Peaking over Toby's shoulder you about fell over. There in the dim glow of the hallway stood SCP-049 and a few SCP-049-2 instances on either side. You had nothing to worry about from him. He was one of the few that had never tried to harm you in anyway but the same wasn't for the trio in front of you. 

Slowly they all started reaching for their weapons before you spoke up. "Wait," you whispered breathing down Tim's neck inorder to be close enough to the other two on either side of him to hear your soft voice. They all paused the the same time willing to listen to any ideas you may have had.

"Take off your gloves and hold onto me." They all paused seemingly stuck in that one moment before Toby's head twitched to the side sending the zombie like creatures hurdling at your group. Seeing them instead getting ready to fight you quickly pulled Tim back knowing that the other two were just following his lead.

"You need to trust me on this please!" You begged seeing him look over his shoulder at you. You stated up into his mask for what seemed like forever before he said agreed telling the other two to do the same. Once you had Toby's and Tim's hands in your and Brian's hand on your upper arm the creatures that were once headed in your direction seemed to stop.

Then SCP-049 began to approach. Standing strong in the wake of his approaching figure you felt how tense everyone was. Standing still you waited until he stopped a few feet in front of everyone. 

"Hello (y/n) you seem as healthy as ever. How have you been?" He asked with his voice slightly muffled through the mask.

"I've been good Doctor. I hope you've been well as always."

"Yes indeed I have. I see you still have the apt for curing pestilence with that touch of yours. Keep up the good work I hope to learn from you one day." Nodding in his direction you lead the three men down the hallway making sure none came close to bumping into him.

After you deemed everything safe you allowed them to let go of you. "T-that was pretty badass! H-how does t-that work?" You shrug your shoulders a little no bothering to give a verbal response.

"Dr.Brown told us a little about your powers but I guess he never really had the chance to get to that part. I'm sorry I doubted you back there. It's just hard to make decisions sometimes when everybody's lives rest on what you choose."

"Hey it's no big deal," you laugh awkwardly. "I can see how it would be strange to hold hands with someone you just met when everything is trying to kill you." Looking at each other an understanding and acceptance seemed to pass between you. 

Looking around at your location you realized you knew where you were. "Hey guys the exits this way!" Running off Tim, Brian, and Toby followed after you. This was a part of the site that you rarely went to but knew like the back of your hand. Every retrieval you attended you made sure to know the way from your sleeping quarters to the only exit.

You had hoped for this day ever since you had arrived here. You didn't like being used like some piece of equipment. You were given no choice to stay or leave and how you had longed to walk out of those doors without anyone to bring you back to your prison. 

Brian reached out and typed in a code you assumed Dr.Brown had given him. Hearing the automatic doors open your pace sped up. Brushing past Toby you were the first to make your way outside. Looking up you saw the sun had started to set. Squinting your eyes a little at how much brighter the outside was compared to the florescent one inside you smiled.

There weren't any guards from what you could see. It was probably due to first priority being secure any loose SCPs that may have gotten out during the containment breach. "Come on let go," Brian's voice pushed you out of your thoughts. Following them you made your ways into the woods. About half a mile in you spotted creatures you had never seen before in person. Three horses stood around grazing on leaves and bushes. 

Seeing Toby pull down his mouth guard and the neck of his sweater you had full view of his scar. It was slightly lighter than the rest of his dark skin tone. It looked as if it had healed a long time ago but gave a more 'tough guy' look to his youthful face. That's when he pulled his fingers to his mouth a whistled causing the three horses to perk up and run this way. 

The first, a chestnut mare, ran straight for Brian gently placing her head against his open palm. Seeing you staring she looked up flattening her ears and bared her teeth. Now you weren't horse savy in any way but you could read her body language just fine. She did not want you near her man.

Looking over you noticed a dappled bay bay mare had reached behind Toby and grabbed his gloves that he had stuffed in his back pocket. Toby was chasing the said mare around laughing as he tried to snatch them out of her mouth.

The last who had stopped and was waiting patiently for his riders next move was a grullo stallion towering over the other horse in height. More noticably on him was his thick muscular build still visible even under the saddle. Snorting he looked over seeing a new addition to the trio. Walking over he gave you what you could only describe as a stare of intimidation only he was going for a 'I'm the boss kinda vibe'. 

Seeing the predicament you were in Tim walked over a gently smacked his nose causing his head to jerk back before he gave you one more look and turned away from you. "Sorry about that Gru and Rosie don't usually like people."

Well isn't that just great. Two out of the three horses here already hate your guts and you strongly suspected that they wanted you to get on one of them. 

"Okay guys it's time to go," Masky informed everyone. Looking around you noticed Toby approaching your direction with gloves now on his hands. "Hope y-you don't m-mind but you'll be r-riding with me," his arm gave a sudden twitch. "L-lady tends t-to like people more than t-the o-other horses."

Nodding in agreement you watched as he unwrapped the reins from the saddle horn and clipped them to the bit. Watching him mount the horse with ease you began wondering how the Hell you were suppose to get up there. Even though she wasn't the tallest horse present she was still tall. 

Seeing your predicament Tim and Brian walked over the latter clasping his hands together before leaning over so you could put your feet it. Slightly shaking you put your foot in his hands before Brian helped you the rest of the way onto the horse. To say you were scared was an understatement. You had never been around a horse never the less ride one but here you are now. 

The saddle in front of you dug uncomfortably into your legs as you tried to adjust and get comfortable. "Y-you might want to hold on." Reaching over you wrapped your arms around Toby's torso and boy are you glad you did because as soon as the other two had made their ways into their saddle you all took off into the woods. 

The further into the woods your group got the sorer you legs became. The movement of the horse causing you to slam your tailbone into her back as well as your legs against her side did nothing to help. Once you were far enough into the woods you signaled for the horses to slow down into a walk. 

From your position on the back of the horse you could see Masky take out a piece of paper before taking a sharpened letter opener and slicing into his finger. Once he was satisfied he wiped the blade off on his pants before putting it away and starting on the paper. He drew a circle with an x threw it just like the one on their jacket before he wrote a phrase you couldn't read in the dark. 

He then reached over and impaled it into a tree branch. A few meters after you all arrived in a clearing filled with multiple building. They all let out a collective sigh of relief before Tim spoke. "Home sweet home."

*Just a disclaimer that I am no horse expert. I do own a few and go riding so I know a little bit and am continuing to learn. I've had horses for around three years so if you have any question about them in this story feel free to ask and I'll do my best to answer. I have a feeling that they will show up a lot in this story so I'm giving you a heads up now. Hope you enjoyed!*


End file.
